


Ты моё успокоение

by amutifri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amutifri/pseuds/amutifri
Summary: Армин потерян. Армин разбит. А Жан единственный, кто может и хочет ему помочь.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 4





	Ты моё успокоение

Жан опять видит его. Этот взгляд Армина он знает столько же, сколько они знакомы. Он видел его слишком часто. Когда Арлерт убил человека ради Жана, после долго мучаясь от вины. Или когда притворялся Кристой ради плана. Или когда Армина обвиняли в смерти Эрвина. Глаза, ранее блестящие нежностью, отражали только страх и панику. И каждый раз видя этот взор Жан не знает, что ему делать. Криштайн, конечно, пытался понять что происходит с Арлертом и как ему помочь. Он перечитал много книг, что находились в библиотеке отряда, но нигде он не нашёл именно то, что происходило с Арлертом. Медицина у них на низком уровне, что уж говорить про проблемы не физического характера. Поэтому Жан учился каждый раз, выяснял, что помогает, а чего лучше избегать. В прошлые разы парень понял, что Армин быстрее успокаивается в их спальне, на улице ему хуже, а ещё ему спокойнее от голоса возлюбленного. Но даже зная это всё Жану все равно сложно взять себя в руки при виде сломленного парня.

И снова Жан смотрит на такого парня, трясущегося, тяжело дышащего, сидящего на полу. Армина, который выбивает его из колеи. В такие моменты Жану кажется, что он бесполезен в отношения и ничего не может дать Армину.  
Армин замечает, что дверь открылась и смотрит на свет падающий из коридора.

— Армин, — Жан тихо зовёт Армина, но парень не реагирует. Криштайн аккуратно, маленькими шагами подходит к парню, сидящему на полу.

Армин продолжает игнорировать Жана. Криштайн присаживается и смотрит в лицо Армина. Глаза. Его глаза выглядели пустыми, но полностью были наполнены страхом и паникой. В голове у Жана возникает план действия, но он размыт и парень действует как чувствует.

Жан берет руки Армина в свои. Они давно стали твёрдыми, хотя на вид до сих пор кажутся мягкими. Жан проводит подушечками пальцем по тыльной стороне и чувствует, что парень замирает. Он больше не дрожит, но все равно нервно дышит и смотрит на возлюбленного проникновенным взглядом. Жан был один из трех людей, прикосновения которые были приняты для Арлерта. Армин после похищения долго боялся контакта с другими людьми и позволял подходит только тем, кому он доверяет. А Криштайну парень безоговорочно доверял. Но Армину все равно страшно. Казалось будто он это временное успокоение и сейчас паника вернётся с новой силой. И Жан это тоже чувствует.

— Армин, посмотри на меня пожалуйста, — Жан продолжает поглаживать ладони, но Армин не поднимает взгляда и бегает глазами по полу. Криштайн кладёт руку на щеку Армина, проводя пальцем под глазом, и немного поворачивает на себя, повторяя:

— Армин, посмотри на меня.

Арлерт все же поднимает взгляд на парня и внимательно смотрит в чужие глаза.

— А теперь, Армин, дыши вместе со мной и не открывай от меня взгляда, —Жан сказал это настолько нежно насколько мог. И парень послушал его. Он старался попасть с Криштайном в один ритм и продолжал смотреть на него, прямо в глаза.

— Это скоро закончится. Ты сколько раз справлялся. Скоро произойдёт, ты знаешь. Армин, ты сильный и сможешь.

—Зачем, Жан? Зачем ты постоянно пытаешься мне помочь? Почему не оставляешь меня? Я мешаю и останавливают тебя. Эрвин справился бы лучше меня. Эрвин не допустил был реализацию плана Эрена. Почему ты не оставляешь бесполезную ношу? — Армин срывается. Голос дрожит, он выдергивает кисти из рук Жана и обнимает колени. Парня снова начинает трясти. Криштайн несколько секунд заторможено смотрит на Арлерта и только после понимает, что произошло. Жан знал, что так может случиться, но парень дёрнулся слишком резко.

— Жан, почему ты со мной? Разве тебе не нравилась Микаса? Она лучше. Она сильная и не умрёт из-за чертового проклятья. Она не оставит тебя. — непонятно бормочет Армин.

Жан притягивает парня к себе и обнимает что-то шепча в шею. Он не скрывает, что боится за парня. Он знает, что рано или поздно останется один. Проклятье Имир обязательно убьёт Армина через девять лет, если его не прикончат раньше. Кто-то съест Арлерта и продолжит его путь колоссального титана, кто-то унаследует титул командира развед отряда, а Жан останется один, потеряв своего любимого человека и причину жить. Криштайн не хочет даже думать, что кто-то будет проглатывать живого Армина. Поэтому он прижимает парня к себе ещё ближе и легко целует в шею. Армин пытается расслабиться и подстраивается под дыхание парня, легко обвивая Жана. Ему спокойнее от объятий парня. Армин знает, что Криштайн не навредит ему никогда.

— Поверь, я тебя никогда не оставлю, потому что я тебя люблю и ценю. Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось. Ты моя надежда и причина жить. Ради тебя я в пасть к титану прыгну. Я буду с тобой до самого конца, — Жан взял левую руку Армина. На безымянном пальце блеснуло кольцо. Он подарил его как шутку, но парень стал носить его всегда, потирая, когда сильно задумывался, — это кольцо лишь доказывает мои намерения.

— Ты же говорил, что это шутка, — Армин проговаривает слова, близко прижимаясь к плечу так, что его еле слышно.

— Да… Я думал, что ты не будешь его носить и что это глупый подарок, — Жан, немного отстроняясь, подносит руку Армина к лицу и целует кольцо, — но сейчас я безумно рад, что подарил его тебе. Душа моя, ты веришь мне?

Армин слегка кивает и Криштайн улыбается. Он запускает пальцы в волосы парня, трогая короткие волосы на затылке. Арлерт давно их отрезал, но Жан все равно не привык к такой длине и все хочет провести рукой по волосам, пропуская пряди через пальцы. Жан утыкается носом в шею возлюбленного, щекоча кожу дыханием.

— Может воды подать?

— Не нужно, уже легче.

Жан внимательно слушает ритм дыхания Армина. Он и правда стал спокойным и подставился под парня. Поднимая взгляд Жан встречается со взглядом, который никто, кроме него, не видел много лет. Взгляд полный нежности и доверия. Казалось, такие чувства вырезали из их сердец, когда они были кадетами, но наедине они полностью открывались друг другу и забывали о проблемах. У них слишком мало времени.

—Так, не нужно на полу сидеть, — приободренно сказал Жан и приподнял Армина, тот чуть ойкнул и обхватил шею парня. Жан аккуратно садит возлюбленного на кровать и целует в лоб, — тебе лучше отдохнуть. С документами завтра разберёшься.

Криштайн хочет уйти, но Армин хватает его за руку и тянет с собой на кровать. Он тепло улыбается, будто бы десять минут назад не был в панике и трясся, прижимаясь к стене. Жан нависает над парнем, поставив руки рядом с головой парня, и отвечает на улыбку.

— Без тебя я не усну, — Армин прижимается лбом к лбу Жана.

— Мне нужно форму снять, я быстро, — он целует его в маленький курносый носик и отходит к шкафу.

— Жан, спасибо, — тихо сказал Армин, укутаясь в одеяло. Жан ухмыльнулся. В этот раз Жан смог помочь Армину. Парень успокоился быстрее, чем раньше и теперь он улыбается. Жан сделает всё чтобы парень больше никогда не почувствовал это. Он пожертвует все, что угодно для счастья любимого.


End file.
